


The broken sides

by datfearlessfangirl, Insomniac_Writer



Series: Curses, Crying, and Other Unfortunate Things [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/pseuds/datfearlessfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: (The sequel that to The Cursed Light we promised)After the sides memories are restored, all of them are shaken and hurt in so many different ways. But happiness doesn't come without low points, and sometimes joy comes in forms you least expect.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Curses, Crying, and Other Unfortunate Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938490
Comments: 93
Kudos: 54





	1. Intro

As we promised here is the sequel to The Cursed Light. Rarka and I will post one shots of what happens after the wedding. Including the Moceit wedding.  
~Rem🥀


	2. Requests

Hey guys. We will be taking requests for this story. I loved seeing the the suggestions for the wedding in the cursed light and I can't wait to see what you guys think we should write. I will also be taking suggestions for the Moceit wedding for the next week before we start writing it. I can hardly wait to see what you come up with. Love you all. Also I'm checking with Rarka but if she gives me the go ahead to do so I will be doing a Q&A about my self and if Rarka wants to so will she. I don't know yet but I really want to do that so fingers crossed.   
~Rem🥀🖤🥀


	3. Q&A

Rarka gave me the go ahead to do a Q&A. Ask me anything you want and I'll answer. You can ask her on Tumblr. Her Tumblr is datfearlessfangirl. I'll just do it on here. I'm bored at school and this gives me something to do and is a away for you to get to know me. Love you guys.   
~Rem🥀🖤🥀


	4. Distant- Prinxiety

It had been two weeks since Remus and Logan had been married and in those two weeks Roman had taken to sleeping on the couch and leaving the room before Virgil woke up. Virgil was confused and hurt by what Roman was doing. Whenever he tried to approach Roman about the matter he would avoid it and treat him to a romantic evening. Virgil found himself crying himself to sleep once more because he didn’t understand what he had done.  
“Hey Virgil,” Patton said walking into the room.  
“Hi Pat,” Virgil said.  
“You doing okay kiddo?” Patton asked.  
“No not really,” Virgil said.  
“What’s wrong?” Patton asked.  
“Roman has been really distant since the wedding,” Virgil told him.  
“Have you talked to him about it?” Patton asked.  
“I’ve tried to but he changes the subject everytime and just takes me on some romantic date,” Virgil sighed.  
“Maybe you should ask Emile about it. He’s been married to Remy for almost as long as you and Roman have been married so while he hasn’t dealt with the Curse he has dealt with an overdramatic husband,” Patton suggested.  
“I think I will. Thanks Dad,” Virgil said getting up and going to find Emile.  
Upon finding Emile Virgil asked to speak with him about Roman. After explaining the situation with Roman Emile dragged Virgil away from everyone else.  
“I know that this is a lot Virgil for both of you but you have to understand all that Roman ever wanted to do was protect you from anything that could hurt you. He loves you more than life itself. He feels increadly guilty for hurting you the way he did. He doesn’t know how to handle it,” Emile said.  
“I know he loves me but I just want all of him back. Not just moments with him. I want to wake up in his arms again,” Virgil said.  
“I know. I think you need to talk to him Virgil,” Emile said.  
“I’ve tried to but every time he changes the subject and takes me on a romantic outing,” Virgil said.  
“Then don’t let him,” Emile said.  
“How do I do that?” Virgil asked.  
“Take him somewhere special to the two of you and make sure he can’t leave then bring it up. But be careful. Don’t overwhelm him. Tell him how much what he is doing hurts you,” Emile said.  
“I guess,” Virgil said.  
“Where are you going to take him?” Emile asked.  
“Where we had our first date and where he proposed,” Virgil said.  
“Go talk to him Virge,” Emile said.  
“I will. Thank Emie,” Virgil said.  
“Of course,” Emile said.  
As Virgil walked off Remy walked over to Emile, “Do you think they’ll work this out?”  
“Of course I do. Those two mean everything to each other. Roman just needs to understand how much he is hurting Virgil by pulling away the way he is,” Emile said.  
“You're a genius my darling gemstone,” Remy said, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, coffee bean,” Emile said.  
Virgil walked into a small clearing filled with red and purple roses. Fairy lights covered the trees. It was his favorite place in the imagination. Where he and Roman had their first date and where Roman had proposed to him. Roman had created it for Virgil when they were kids as a place to calm down and relax. He snapped and he was in a completely different outfit composed of a black dress, a leather jacket, and his favorite combat boot with the red laces. Sending Roman a quick text to meet him there in ten minutes he began to set up a romantic setting.  
“Virgil what’s going on?” Roman asked.  
“Just come sit down,” Virgil said, dragging Roman to the picnic he had set up.  
“Did I forget something important. I’m so sorry,” Roman started.  
“Ro you didn’t forget anything,” Virgil said.  
“Okay. Then what’s this about? You never do anything like this,” Roman asked.  
“I just wanted to do something for you,” Virgil stated.  
“Alright,” Roman said and sat down.  
Half way through the meal Virgil decided to broach the topic they so desperately needed to talk about.  
“Roman we really need to talk about somethings,” Virgil said, taking his husband's hand.  
“What do we need to talk about?” Roman asked.  
“How you’ve been acting these last two weeks,” Virgil said.  
“What’s wrong with how I’m acting?” Roman asked.  
“Ro you won’t even sleep in the same bed as me,” Virgil said.  
“So,” Roman said.  
“You can’t see how that would hurt after everything that has happened?” Virgil asked.  
Roman winced, “I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to. That seems to be the only thing I’ve been doing these last couple of years hasn’t it.”  
“Oh Princy,” Virgil breathed and pulled Roman into his arms, “You had no control over anything you said while you were cursed.”  
“But I still said it,” Roman said.  
“Look at me Roman. That wasn’t you. That will never be you. I never once held anything said against you. Do you understand me,” Virgil said.  
“Promise?” Roman whispered.  
“Promise,” Virgil said.  
“Is what I’m doing hurting you?” Roman asked.  
“A little. I finally got you back and you won’t even lay down with me,” Virgil said.  
“I’m sorry,” Roman said.  
“Don’t apologize. Look I know it’s going to take time to heal from what happened but we can’t let it hold us back from moving on. Then she wins. I want to help you heal but I can’t do that if you keep pushing me away. That never helps,” Virgil said.  
“I won’t push you away anymore. I love you,” Roman said.  
“I love you too,” Virgil said.  
“How about we finish eating then go take a nap. You look like you need one,” Roman said, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s temple.  
“Will you lay with me?” Virgil asked.  
“Of course,” Roman said.  
“Will you be there when I wake up?” Virgil asked.  
“I promise,” Roman said.  
“We’ll get through this together Roman,” Virgil said and kissed him.  
“As long as you stay with me,” Roman said.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Stormcloud,” Roman said.  
“Good,” Virgil said.  
That night Virgil slept in Roman’s arms and when he woke up Roman was running his fingers through Virgil’s hair. They still had a lot to work through but they would work through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still taking suggestions and I'm still willing to answer questions. I will definitely take suggestions for the Moceit wedding as well. Love you all.   
> ~Rem🥀🖤🥀


	5. Proposal- Intrulogical

The memory of Logan proposing to him was one of the only things that kept Remus going in the years while the curse was in effect. It was a nice fall night and the stars were stunning. They both had always loved the stars and the stories behind them. The night Logan proposed he set up a romantic picnic on the beach that many years later they would be married at. The black sand of the beaches in Remus’s side of the imagination had always fascinated Logan.   
Logan hadn’t planned to propose to Remus that night but watching Remus just talk about anything and everything he had realized he never wanted to be apart from Remus. Remus had been wearing a black dress with a green tentacle design while Logan wore a pair of jeans and a black button down with the sleeves pushed up.  
The night had started like most of their beach picnic dates. Logan dragged Remus away from the water while laughing. Once he had Remus away from the water Remus had tackled him into the sand making the logical trait laugh once more.  
“Let’s eat before the food gets too cold,” Logan had said and pulled his future husband over to the blanket.  
“Fine,” Remus had whined.  
While they ate they talked about they’re days. Once they finished they lay on their backs and looked at the stars pointing out the constellations.  
“I love you Logan,” Remus had said rolling onto his side and smiling at the logical trait.  
“I love you too Remus,” Logan had said before pulling Remus into a kiss.  
Remus had then started talking again about cephalopods and Logan had just smiled and listened. It hit him like a truck that he wanted to marry Remus. Even though he had never been one for impulsiveness he had blurted it out.  
“Marry me?” Logan had said and Remus froze.  
“Are you serious?” Remus had asked.  
“Of course,” Logan said.  
“What brought this on?” Remus asked.  
“You're perfect. I can’t imagine a life without you. I love you so much Remus and I just realized how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So marry me? I’ll go get a ring in the morning if you want or a knife if you would prefer. Just please say yes,” Logan had said the words spilling out.  
“Fuck yeah I’ll marry you,” Remus had cheered and tackled Logan.  
“Really?” Logan said.  
“Of course,” Remus said.  
Logan had cheered with joy at that and pulled Remus into a kiss.  
“I’m going to get to marry the perfect man! Oh my god,” Logan said.  
“Correction I get to marry the perfect man,” Remus said and kissed him again.  
They were both crying tears of joy. The following morning Logan went out and bought a gold and emerald engagement ring and gave it to Remus along with the mace that he would one day hold during his introduction video.  
Roman had thrown a ball when he found out his brother had gotten engaged to Logan as a celebration. It might not have been planned but to Remus it was the perfect proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests. I'll be taking suggestions for the Moceit and Prinxiety wedding so if you have any leave them in the comments. I'm still willing to answer questions about myself as well. Love you guys.   
> ~Rem🥀🖤🥀


	6. Voting

I'm having trouble figuring out what to write next so I'm gonna let you guys decide. 

  * The moments each side realized they were in love
  * Prinxiety wedding
  * Moceit wedding
  * What Remile was doing during the events of the cursed light
  * Prinxiety's first date
  * Moceit's first date
  * Intrulogical's first date
  * Prinxiety proposal
  * Moceit's first date
  * Prinxiety's first date



Depending on the votes I'll write in that order. 

Love you guys

~Rem🥀🖤🥀


	7. Moceit Wedding

Virgil was helping Patton get ready and dispelling his anxieties. The flowing pastel blue dress looked stunning on Patton with the yellow crystal jeweled crown that he wore. Virgil sat him down so he could do his makeup. Remus was helping Janus get ready while keeping his mind off the anxieties of the coming morning. The wedding was at sunrise so they had all gone to bed early the previous night.  
As the sun began to rise they moved to the castle garden in front of the pond. Janus fiddled with his ring. His gloves were nowhere to be seen nor his hat. Roman and Virgil’s daughter Victoria Rose or Vicky Rose was the flower girl and skipped forward in her red and purple dress spinning as she tossed yellow and blue flower petals. Patton followed behind the energetic little girl.  
Janus’s jaw draped and Remus nudged it closed. Patton looked stunning and was all that Janus could look at. Taking the hands of the man who would in a few minutes be his husband and grinned at him.  
“Hi,” Janus breathed.  
“Hi,” Patton said.  
The pastor started talking but neither took their eyes off the other. When it came times to exchange vows Patton went first.  
“Janus from the moment I saw you I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. The day I realized I loved you I knew I would love you forever. If this curse has proven anything it is that our love can withstand anything. Now after all this time I finally get to marry the love of my life. I swear I will be by your side till the end of time. I won’t ever leave your side again. You’re my everything Janus. You are my sun, my moon, and all of the stars in the sky. My love for you will burn eternal,” Patton said as Janus began to cry.  
“Patton I remember the day we met as if it was yesterday. I had seen you before but we had never talked. I can never thank Virgil enough for introducing you to me. Ever since that day all I have wanted was to be in your glowing presence and to make you happy. While you were cursed I realized I truly can’t live without you my darling dove. Staying away from you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I never want to do that again. I can’t believe that I finally get to marry you and this almost feels like a dream and it is a dream come true knowing you are about to become my husband. I love you so much Patton. You are and have always been my whole world,” Janus said making Patton cry.  
Finally the pastor said, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”  
Janus pulled Patton into a breathtaking kiss and everyone began to cheer.   
“I love you so much Patton,” Janus said.  
“I love you too Janus,” Patton said.  
“Cake! Cake! Cake!” Vicky Rose cheered jumping up and down.  
“Vicky Rose calm down,” Virgil said, scooping up his daughter.  
“Okay Papa just put me down,” Vicky Rose giggled.  
After cake Patton and Janus had their first dance as a married couple. Roman danced with Vicky Rose. After their first dance Patton danced with each of the sides. Janus twirled little Vicky Rose and laughed.  
As everyone left for the castle after hours in the garden they curled up and took naps. Vicky Rose in her dad's arms. Patton lay curled up in his new husband. Remus lay on top of Logan passed out while Virgil and Logan whispered to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions. More about Vicky Rose is to come including her backstory. I hope you like this. Next to be written will be when everyone realized they were in love. Love you guys  
> ~Rem🥀


	8. First Date- Prinxiety

Roman asked Virgil out on a date for the first time when they were fifteen and was shocked when Virgil said yes. Roman had approached him holding a single purple rose terrified that Virgil would say no. It was not long after breakfast. Virgil was on his phone and Roman tapped Virgil on the shoulder.  
“What’s up Princy?” Virgil asked.  
“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?” Roman asked, trying to keep his voice steady and held out the rose.  
“Are you serious? This isn’t some kind of joke?” Virgil asked.  
“Of course not. Why would you think that?” Roman said, hurt that Virgil would think that.  
“In that case I would love to go on a date with you tonight,” Virgil said, taking the rose.  
“Really?” Roman said joy seeping into his voice.  
“Absolutely,” Virgil said.  
“Great. I’ll meet you at the doors to the imagination at five,” Roman said practically vibrating with excitement.  
“I can’t wait,” Virgil said and flashed Roman a rare smile.  
“I’ll see you later. I’ve got to go get everything ready. Bye Virgil,” Roman said and dashed off.  
Virgil held the rose close and headed to his room. He placed the rose in a small vase with some water. Hours later Virgil was fretting about the date. He had no idea what to wear. He had five different outfits set out on his bed.   
The first one was a pair of black jeans, a purple button down shirt, and his black converse. The second one was a black satin dress that fell to his knees and a pair of black ankle boots. The third one was a pair of dark blue jeans, a purple v-neck, and a pair of combat boots. The fourth was a black skirt, a purple cold shoulder crop top, a black choker, and purple flats. The fifth was a purple dress and black flats. Virgil settled on the fourth outfit and changed. He did his makeup and brushed his hair with ten minutes to spare.  
Roman was standing at the doors of the imagination waiting for him. Virgil couldn’t take his eyes off Roman even if he wanted to. The creative aspect wore light blue jeans, and a red button down shirt pushed up past his elbows. He looked just as nervous as Virgil felt.  
“Hi,” Virgil said.  
“Hey yourself,” Roman said and held out another purple rose, “You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.” Virgil said.  
Roman smiled and held out his hand for Virgil to take, “We should get going.”  
Virgil nodded and took Roman’s hand as his cheeks heated up.  
“It’s not that far. I figured you wouldn’t want to be around people so I went for something simpler,” Roman said.  
“Thank you Roman,” Virgil said.  
Roman led Virgil into a field of different flowers surrounded by trees. In the middle of the field they’re was a picnic set out. Virgil could feel the anxiety rolling off Roman in waves.  
“I love it Princy,” Virgil said.  
“You do? I thought it might have been too much,” Roman said.  
“It’s perfect,” Virgil said and went to sit down.  
“I’m glad you like it, Stormcloud,” Roman said.  
They fell into a comfortable silence as they started eating. Once they finished eating Roman began weaving a flower crown with the darker colored flowers.  
“Princy?” Virgil said.  
“Yes,” Roman said.  
“Why did you ask me on this date?” Virgil asked.  
“Because I like you. I thought that was obvious,” Roman said before slamming a hand over his mouth.  
“I like you too Roman,” Virgil said.  
Roman grinned and took Virgil’s hand who leaned on his shoulder.  
“Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend then?” Roman asked.  
“I would love to be your boyfriend Roman,” Virgil said.  
Roman set the flower crown on Virgil’s head making Virgil giggle. The sun had begun to set and both were in awe by it.  
“You did a great job Roman,” Virgil said.  
Roman kissed the top of Virgil’s head and looked at the sunset.  
“It’s almost as beautiful as you,” Roman said.  
“You flatter me Roman,” Virgil said.  
“I only speak the truth my dear,” Roman said.  
“Well nothing can compare to your beauty my prince,” Virgil said, making Roman blush.  
“I know someone who can,” Roman said.  
“And who would that be?” Virgil asked with a faint blush.  
“You,” Roman said, making Virgil full on blush.  
“Sap,” Virgil said.  
“You love it,” Roman said.  
“That I do,” Virgil said.  
Now it was Roman’s turn to blush.  
“Now who’s the sap?” Roman asked.  
“Still you my prince charming,” Virgil said.  
“It’s getting dark I should walk you back,” Roman said.  
“You don’t have to,” Virgil said.  
“But I want to,” Roman said.  
“Then you may,” Virgil said, taking Roman’s hand as he helped him up.  
They made idle chatter as the new couple made their way back to the mindscape. Once they made it to Virgil’s door Roman and Virgil stopped.  
“Thank you for tonight Roman,” Virgil said.  
“No thank you for agreeing to go,” Roman said.  
“Goodnight Roman,” Virgil said.  
“Wait,” Roman said.  
“Yes?” Virgil said.  
“Can I kiss you?” Roman asked.  
“Yes,” Virgil said.  
Roman leaned down and kissed Virgil softly.  
After a moment he pulled away, “Goodnight Virgil.”  
“Night Roman,” Virgil said and retreated into his room.  
Best first date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey every one. I know some of you must be disappointed by the lack of Vicky Rose but more of her will come eventually. In the meantime here you go. Leave suggestions for the prinxiety wedding or proposal because I don't know what to write for those. I hope you liked this. As always we are taking suggestions for chapters. Love you all.   
> ~Rem🥀🖤🥀


	9. Virgil's proposal

Virgil sat on his bed holding a black ring both with a ruby and amethyst ring inside. He and Roman had been together for five years now. Virgil couldn’t imagine being without Roman anymore. With Remus’ help he had created the ring he held and was praying to every deity that Roman would say yes. He had asked Roman to meet him at the clearing that they had had their first date for a picnic an hour before sunset.   
“Calm down Virgil. You know he’ll say yes,” Remus said.  
“But what if he doesn’t?” Virgil asked.  
“He will say yes. I promise,” Remus said.  
“I hope you're right Re,” Virgil said.  
“Get ready. You have to leave soon,” Remus said.  
“Okay,” Virgil said and sorted through his clothing.  
Settling on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black button down shirt, and converse. He shoved the sleeves over his elbows and began to do his makeup and hair. He slipped the ring into his pocket. Taking a calming breath Virgil picked everything he had packed for the date hoping he could be romantic at least for one night for Roman’s sake.   
He arrived at they’re spot in the imagination. He began to set everything up with shaking hands hoping that he was doing this right. Roman arrived wearing a stunning white and red dress and his favorite crown. Virgil tried to keep his hands from shaking and his nerves under control.   
“You look beautiful,” Virgil said.  
“As do you,” Roman said and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, “Did you set all of this up?”  
“I did. Do you like it?” Virgil said.  
“It’s perfect my dark knight,” Roman said.  
“I’m glad you like it,” Virgil said and pulled him into a kiss.  
“What’s the occasion?” Roman asked.  
“What do you mean?” Virgil asked.  
“I mean you never do super romantic stuff. That’s my thing,” Roman asked.  
“Can’t I do something romantic for my amazing boyfriend?” Virgil asked.  
“Virgil, in the five years we have been together you have never done anything like this. What’s going on?” Roman asked.  
“I just wanted to see why you like doing stuff like this so much,” Virgil said.  
“If you say so,” Roman said.  
“Can we just eat? I spent all afternoon cooking,” Virgil said.  
“Aw you can do romantic,” Roman teased.  
“Hush,” Virgil groaned.  
The sun was setting by the time they finished eating.  
“Do you remember our first date?” Virgil asked as he held Roman in his arms.  
“Of course. It was magical. I couldn’t believe you said yes,” Roman said.  
“I still can’t believe you asked,” Virgil said.  
“You’re the only one for me Stormcloud,” Roman said and leaned back to kiss him.  
“As are you, my prince charming,” Virgil said.  
“I love you Virgil,” Roman said.  
“I love you too Roman,” Virgil said and kissed the top of his head.  
“Two weeks till our five year anniversary,” Roman said.  
“I know,” Virgil said with the same lovesick smile he had been spotting for five years.  
“So why did you really plan all of this?” Roman asked.  
“You don’t believe I would do this out of love for you princy?” Virgil teased.  
“I might be out of love but this is more my thing so what’s up?” Roman asked.  
“I wanted to ask you something,” Virgil said.  
“And what would that be?” Roman asked.  
“Roman we’ve been together for the last five years. The happiest years of my life if I’m being honest here. I can’t imagine my life without you so please let’s make it to where I don’t have to,” Virgil said.  
“Wait. Oh my god,” Roman said, turning to face him as Virgil pulled out the ring.  
“Roman, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Virgil asked as he got on one knee.  
“Oh my gods yes! Always,” Roman said, tackling him in a hug.  
Virgil slid the ring on just as Roman pulled him into a kiss.  
“I love you more than you’ll ever know Roman,” Virgil said.  
“And I love you too Virgil,” Roman said.  
“Do you want to go tell the others?” Virgil asked.  
“Yes,” Roman said.  
“Then let’s go,” Virgil said.  
Everyone was waiting in the common room for the couple to get back. Virgil had gotten everyone's help to make sure the evening was as romantic as possible. As they entered every head snapped towards him and Roman.  
“So,” Patton said.  
“He said yes,” Virgil said.  
Everyone cheered and congratulated the newly engaged couple.  
“I told you he would say yes,” Remus said.  
Later that night they lay in Roman’s room cuddling.  
“I can’t believe I’m going to get to marry you,” Virgil said brushing some hair out of Roman’s face.  
“Neither can I,” Roman said.  
“You’re finally getting your fairy tail ending like you always wanted,” Virgil said.  
“I would take any ending as long as it’s with you,” Roman said and kissed him.  
“I love you Stormcloud,” Roman said.  
“I love you too Princy,” Virgil said.  
“Our perfect ending,” Virgil murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be taking a four week break. I'm so sorry you guys. Remember I love you all. I don't know if Rarka will be posting at all. I'll be back as soon as I can.   
> ~Rem🥀🖤🥀


	10. Vicky Rose

Morning sunlight trickled through the windows as Virgil stirred. He didn’t get much sleep the night before, but he never really had much of a healthy sleep schedule, and that likely wasn’t going to change any time soon. He shifted his position in bed, smiling to himself when a half-asleep Roman whined and loosely wrapped an arm around Virgil’s waist.

“Good morning Princey,” Virgil mumbled, turning his head to face his husband and giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

Roman’s eyes were still closed, but there was the ghost of a smile on his expression. Eventually, he cracked an eye open, pressing his lips together to contain whatever joy was hidden underneath it.

“Morning Stormcloud.” Roman yawned and stretched, and Virgil couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of worry shoot through him when he heard several bones in Roman’s spine pop.

“You sleep ok?” Virgil asked, letting out a yawn himself.

Roman remained suspiciously silent, instead commenting, “I hope we aren’t too late for breakfast. Janus is making waffles and they’re bound to be delicious.”

“Roman.”

“What? I love Patton’s baking, but you know he’s not the best at-”

“Roman!” Virgil hissed, hating how it made Roman flinch.

Despite that, Roman still refused to respond, although his expression was much more grim, a stark contrast to the man he’d seen only moments prior. The prince simply pulled the covers off of himself with a sigh and climbed out of bed with less flourish than he normally would, leaving Virgil to wonder if he hit a nerve.

“Roman? What- I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Virgil started, yanking their comforter off before grabbing Roman’s arm.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened just… it’s hard for me to help if you skirt around the problem like it doesn’t exist.” There was still a beat of silence as a myriad of emotions flashed across Roman’s face.

“I’m… I’m sorry I-” Roman let out a high-pitched keen, “I dreamt that stupid- stupid dragon witch cursed me again, except this time I could see what I was saying to you and-”

Virgil reached forward and cupped Roman’s cheek, stopping the tearful recount of his nightmare. Wiping away a stray tear, Virgil kissed the corner of Roman’s mouth.

“Shhhh, baby it’s ok. It was just a dream. I know you would never hurt me on purpose,” Virgil whispered, and Roman gave the tiniest nod.

“I- I know that just… it’s been a month since everything and I’m still not over it all,” he sighed, setting his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil moved his hand to the back of Roman’s head, gently rubbing back and forth.

“Healing takes time. And we’ll do it together, ok?” Virgil punctuated the end of his statement by lifting Roman’s head up so that they were eye-to-eye.

Roman smiled and kissed Virgil, long and slow. Virgil melted against the kiss and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck.

Roman pulled away after a minute, mumbling, “Virge, there’s something else I need to tell you. About… about the dream."

“Right… right before… all of that I saw a little girl but… it was like when one of my dreams manifest in the Imagination. And the only people I’ve ever manifested were my villagers, and I was awake for that. I… I don’t know what kind of effect that might have on the Imagination or the child.”

Silence hung between the two of them, and Virgil felt a myriad of thoughts cross across his mind. The things that came out of Roman’s dreams were different than the ones he made when he was awake. They lacked the structure and planning and insight that he usually put into them.

“Do… Do you know where the child was? Was she safe?” Virgil asked, his instincts as the protector kicking in.

Sure, he had never even met the girl, and there was a chance the girl might not even manifest, but the imagination was dangerous. And there was the dragon witch to look out for.

“I don’t know. It’s… Everything is a bit muddled,” Roman sighed, before snapping into his prince outfit.

A knock on the door pulled them both out of their respective worries, and Roman was quick to open it. Logan stood outside the door, his hands clasped together. His lips were drawn taut, how he usually looked when there was something urgent he needed to say.

Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Roman beat him to it by asking, “What’s got your tie in a twist, dearest nerd of ours?”

Logan looked down briefly before looking back up, confusion etched into his expression.

“My tie is perfectly normal Roman. I struggle to see why it would be relevant for such a falsehood,” Logan commented, the confusion on his face only growing when Roman stifled a laugh.

“What he means is… is everything ok?” Virgil asked.

“Objectively speaking, yes. However, the situation at hand is more complicated.” Logan opened his mouth to explain before conceding, “Perhaps it would be better if I showed you.”

Virgil exchanged a glance with Roman. A thousand “what-ifs” flashed through his brain. He clung onto Logan’s reassurance that everything was ok. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he relaxed after he noticed it was Roman. Virgil looked back over and Logan and nodded, steeling himself for whatever he was about to witness.

“Lead the way, Teach.”

\---

Needless to say, Roman did not expect Logan to take them to him and Remus’ room, and he certainly did not expect to see the very girl he dreamed about pestering his brother.

The part of the situation that shocked him the most was how Remus actually seemed _annoyed_ by the girl in question. Roman didn’t know who this girl was, or how she managed to manifest in his dreams, but she was instantly terrified.

“Raven, we’re never having kids,” Remus sighed, as the girl jumped up and latched onto Remus’ neck.

“No way. _You’re_ struggling to deal with this?” Virgil asked, at which point the girl’s head swiveled around to look at him.

“Papa!” she screeched, taking her arms off Remus and thudding onto the floor with very little grace, before running over to Virgil and latching onto her leg.

“Papa?” Logan asked with mild curiosity.

“Papa?” Virgil asked with barely hidden anxiety.

Oh.

Oh fuck.

“Virgil, what in the everloving fuck?” Remus asked.

“Uh… Remus, I think it’s worth mentioning now that I may have had one of those dreams where I accidentally create what I dream in the Imagination, and she may-or-may-not be the thing I dreamed.” Roman was suddenly very interested in the flooring Remus chose for his room.

“Wait, this is the girl you were talking about?” Virgil asked, glancing back at the child, who had since detached herself from Virgil’s calf and was poking at the recently dissected frog Logan had set out on his desk, much to the dismay of said side.

Roman nodded and watched as the girl now pestered Logan with more questions than he could keep up with.

“Ok, then why did she call me ‘Papa’?” This was going to take a lot of explaining.

Roman took a long breath before explaining, “I don’t have control over what manifests, not usually, but they can be influenced by my emotions. I… uh…”

The words die on his tongue. He was going to talk about it with Virgil, he really was, but he never expected the conversation to occur when their supposed child was running around his the bedroom of his brother and brother-in-law.

“I had been… I was wondering if we could raise a child. Together. I guess the feelings were… stronger than I expected them to be and I guess this girl was the result,” Roman finished.

The room was silent, save for the tiny yelp Remus gave when the girl- his niece, now that Roman thought about it- latched onto his neck again. It didn’t take a genius to know that he had messed up beyond repair. Virgil hated drastic change, but this made “drastic” seems like an understatement.

“Dad?” the little girl asked, tugging at Roman’s pant leg.

Roman nearly jumped out of skin, swearing the girl had just been hanging on to Remus like a monkey.

“Yes?” Roman squeaked.

“What’s my name?”

Roman’s brain finally caught up to the fact that, oh, he really hadn’t given the girl a name had he? Apprehension crawled into his chest.

“Well, why don’t we decide that together, little princess?” Roman asked, and he felt warmth bloom in his chest as the child brightened up at the nickname.

“I want to have a name that starts with a V! Like Papa! Or an R! Or… or..,” the girl squealed, bouncing up and down.

“What about both? You can have two names!” Roman declared, picking the girl up by the waist and holding her at his hip.

The girl nodded vigorously and Roman couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face.

“Well every future queen should have a name befitting royalty, so how about Victoria?” He chanced a glance at her bright red hair. “And Rose? Victoria Rose, and we’ll call you Vicky Rose.”

“Yeesh Princey, not even letting your own husband have a say?” Virgil drawled.

Roman winced and glanced over at Virgil, surprised to find that he was… smiling?

“Papa! I’m gonna be Vicky Rose!” Vicky Rose squealed, making grabby hands over at Virgil, who reached over and pulled her from Roman’s arms.

“That you are,” he muttered, rubbing their noses together and eliciting a sharp giggle from the child.

“Wait, Stormcloud, you’re… you’re not mad at me?” Roman searched Virgil’s expression for some hint of disappointment or anger or malice, but found none.

“Well, I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it either,” Virgil sighed, scrunching his nose as Vicky Rose smudged off his eyeshadow.

And at that, something heavy pushed against Roman’s eyelids and the dam finally broke. He sniffled, wiping away a tear and pulled the two of them closer. Things would be ok, they would be ok.

“I hate to interrupt but- actually who am I kidding? I love showing up where I’m not wanted! But do you think you could take your sob-fest somewhere else? That little monster has been terrorizing us for the entire morning and we missed breakfast because of it,” Remus whined.

Oh right. Breakfast.

“Come on, princess, let’s meet Uncle Janus and Uncle Patton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan one (1) child of prinxiety in this house.  
> Sorry that I took a while with writing this chapter! School has been hectic as hell (I'm a high school senior and college applications are a good 50x times harder due to the pandemic) and I've been struggling to get the energy and time to write. Reading all of your comments are always so great for the both of us, so thank you for the unerring support you guys have shown us! We couldn't have asked for better readers.  
> The art you saw at the end of the chapter was made by the wonderful @lunausserketheyaoitheif on tumblr! Go show them some love, they deserve it!


	11. Remus and Logan babysit Vicky Rose and Anastasia plus date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK

It had been a year since little Victoria Rose came into the side's life. Everyone loved the little girl and always jumped at the chance to look after Vicky Rose. Tonight was date night for Roman and Virgil so Remus and Janus were playing rock paper scissors to see who would get to babysit her. Virgil and Roman watched with amusement as they continued to fight about it. Finally Remus won and Virgil and Roman could leave.

“Be good for Uncle Remus and Logan okay mi pequeña rosa (my little rose, Spanish),” Roman said kissing his daughter on the head.

“I will Papa,” Vicky Rose promised.

“We’ll be back before it’s your bedtime my devil,” Virgil said.

“Promise?” Vicky Rose asked, holding out her pinky.

“Pinky promise,” Virgil said, linking his own with her’s.

“I love you Vicky Rose,” Roman said.

“Love you too Papa,” Vicky Rose said.

“Love you little devil,” Virgil said.

“Love you too Daddy,” Vicky Rose said.

“Bye guys,” Roman said.

“Oh and remember you guys are also watching Anastasia for Remy and Emile,” Virgil said as he walked out the door.

“Still can’t believe they named that kid after a Disney movie. I thought they would have done a Steven Universe character,” Remus told Logan.

“Anastasia is Remy’s favorite Disney movie,” Logan reminded him.

Twenty minutes later little Anastasia was dropped off. Vicky Rose and Anastasia being the only kids in the mindscape were best friends. The two kids ran off to watch TV and while Patton and Janus started on dinner.

“Uncle Remus?” Vicky Rose called walked over to her uncle.

“What’s up Vic R,” Remus asked.

“Can we go outside?” Vicky Rose asked.

“Yeah sure just let me go get your Uncle Logan,” Remus said and went to get his husband.

Ten minutes later they were outside in the imagination. Vicky Rose dragged Anastasia off to a field of flowers to make flower crowns. 

Meanwhile with Roman and Virgil they were at a play in the imagination. BeetleJuice was being performed that night and they simply couldn’t miss it. Once it was over Roman dragged Virgil to have a moonlight picnic. With an hour till they needed to be back home to put Vicky Rose to bed they went for a walk in a park under the stars. 

By the time they got home Vicky Rose was worn out and ready for bed after spending the night playing. Emile and Remy had picked up Anastasia not long before they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for vanishing like that. We'll be back to updating regularly soon. Rarka is working on a rather large chapter right now so have this for now. We love you guys. Stay safe.   
> ~Rem🥀🎼


	12. Role Reversal

The dragon witch had enough. Too long had they scorned her. Too long had they shown each other the love and affection they never cared to give her. Far too long.

Her anger had boiled over the moment she saw Roman grinning and pressing a kiss to Virgil hair. At that, she stormed off to her hut, coming up with a hundred different plots for her revenge.

And then it dawned on her. The idea held her with such force that she began pulling vials off of the shelves, crushing herbs between her fingertips as she muttered the incantation.

“Take the memories of those they love. Switch the love to hate. Only once more truly seeing the ones they hold in their heart and will never let go will they remember who they are. So take from those in the dark. Switch the love for the light to hate.”

She felt the curse work its way through the mindscape and satisfaction settled in her gut.

The next morning would bring their happy little setup crashing down around them.

- ⍟ -

Roman blinked awake, distantly noting that Virgil wasn’t next to him as he woke up. He figured Virgil had one of his sleepless nights again. The only thing that really worried him was how Virgil didn’t leave a note like he usually did.

Well, no use dwelling on that now. He had a busy day ahead of him as creativity, after all! Besides, Virgil always needed a hug and some cuddles after nights like these, and he was never one to disappoint.

But when he got to the living room, he didn’t just find Virgil.

No, Janus and Remus were there too. And none of them looked entirely happy to see him.

Before he had time to ask them what had happened, Patton came bouncing in with Logan in tow, his sunshine smile ever-present on his features. He locked eyes with Janus and, either not noticing the sheer rage in the deceitful side’s expression or not caring, ran towards him, before being knocked back by Janus’ cane.

Ice crawled up Roman’s spine. Janus would never raise his voice at Patton, much less hit him. 

The overwhelming sense of wrong finally forced him to ask, “Virgil, what’s going on. What did we do?”

The only response he got was a cold glare.

“Virgil please, we can fix this just-”

“Shut up!” Virgil screamed. The distortion that creeped into his voice made Roman flinch.

Patton had a hand clamped over his mouth as he cried. Logan looked between Remus, Virgil, and Patton, trying to gauge if this was another one of Remus’ pranks that he so loved to pull on the other sides. But even Remus’ pranks had limits.

“Remus, cephy, please just tell us what’s going on?” Logan asked, and Roman didn’t miss how his voice shook.

“What’s going on is that we’ve decided to leave. To our own side of the mindscape,” Janus replied.

“But why?!” Patton cried.

“That’s none of your concern, Patton.” Janus spat out the name like it tasted bitter on his tongue when he spoke it. None of the reverence he held for the name before was present.

And before Roman could beg for Virgil’s forgiveness for whatever he had done to hurt him, before Patton could hug Janus and plead with him to stay, before Logan could take Remus in his arms and tell him that he loved him, the three dark sides sunk out.

Needless to say, Roman burst into tears only seconds later.

- ⍟ -

Patton took it the hardest. He hadn’t stopped crying for four days since Janus left, hugging the frog plushie he’d got on his birthday to his chest. The biggest heartbreak came when he found a ring box, discarded near the divide between the dark and light sides.

But life goes on, something Logan reminded him of daily. Patton didn’t say it, but he found the statement pointless coming from him, who hadn’t stopped looking for answers as to what could have caused such a sudden shift in their boyfriends. He didn’t say anything because he knew Logan would stop searching after that.

And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to know what had happened too.

And lying wasn’t something he could bear to do without thinking of a particular person.

He didn’t sleep much either, always keenly aware of the empty spot next to him. He didn’t even stay in his room during the nighttime, just wandered around the mindscape and checked up on the other two (he let Roman think that he didn’t know the dummy he’d shoved under the covers while he spent his hours in the Imagination wasn’t really him. He made sure that Logan always had a blanket around him while he slept at his desk).

It was one of these nights of wandering around that he found Logan in the living room, clutching something tightly in his fist, his eyes glassy.

“Logan?” he asked, not missing the way the other side flinched at being addressed.

“Hello Patton. It isn’t ideal for your health to be awake this late.” His voice was hoarse.

He was crying.

Patton plastered on a small smile, and sat next to him, unease clinging to him like second skin.

“I could say the same for you too, kiddo,” he sighed. “What’s that you got in your hand.”

Logan’s fist tightened at that. He looked down and Patton didn’t miss the unmistakable anger in his eyes. Anger wasn’t new for Logan. But his anger was never this quiet.

That should have terrified him.

All it did was make him more worried.

“Lo?”

“I found out what happened to them. I know who caused it,” Logan whispered.

_ Who _ . This wasn’t some strange occurrence. Someone changed their hearts.

And Patton felt rage sear through him too. He was never one for violence, but he swore he would tear them limb from limb.

He shot up and stomped over to the hallway, ignoring Logan’s concerned voice following close behind. Roman’s white and gold door got closer and closer until he was right in front of it. He knocked louder than he ever had, not caring Roman was in the imagination at that second. He needed to come out, he needed to share in the anger that had dug itself into Patton’s heart. He stepped back a little when a  _ very  _ disheveled Roman opened the door.

_ He actually got some sleep for once,  _ a guilty voice in his head supplied, but Patton pushed that away.

“Padre what-”

“Logan knows who did it. He- he found out,” Patton whispered. He looked down to see his hands were clenched into fists and shaking.

Roman’s eyes blew wide and he ran outside of his room, just in time for Logan to finally catch up with Patton. He didn’t say anything, just stared at Logan, something pleading in his eyes. And if Patton weren’t looking at Logan the same way, he would notice the barest hint of tears.

“It was the dragon witch. I am not exactly certain on her motives, though I have a theory as to why, but I do know what spell she used,” he said, holding out what he had been clutching so tightly.

It was a page torn from a book (Logan never damaged his books, even by accident) with an incantation. Patton read it once, but the all consuming fury that overtook him morphed into despair. Roman, however, snatched the slip out of Logan’s hands, his eyes scanning the page over and over.

Suddenly Roman summoned his sword, and swirled around to enter his room again. Neither Logan nor Patton stopped him.

- ⍟ -

Roman slammed open the door to the imagination and ran in, waiting for the door to dissolve behind him as he stared around the field.

“You’re going to pay for this, dragon witch!” he shouted at the sky, knowing she was bound to show up then.

And soon enough, a large dragon loomed over the sky before descending and morphing into a woman, who was smirking. And oh, how much he wished he could rip that smirk off her face right then and there. But he wanted answers first.

“I know what you did witch,” he hissed, raising his sword in warning.

“Oooh, snappy aren’t we? You’re starting to sound a bit like a particular anxious side,” she crooned, and Roman saw red.

“Don’t try and act coy! How do we reverse it?” His grip tightened.

“Adorable. You think I want to tell you,” she cooed, her face twisted in a mock pout before settling back into a smirk.

“You’ll tell me if it means your hut won’t go up in flames,” he spat. 

A formidable threat. Unlike the dragon witch, the hut couldn't regenerate, and without her hut, she was practically powerless.

The dragon witch paled at that, and the satisfaction of that wasn’t nearly enough.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Her voice was quiet, fearful. His satisfaction grew.

“You took my husband from me. The only reason I haven’t wiped you from existence just yet is because I know you know how to break the curse. So, tell me,  _ how do we reverse it _ ?” he asked.

After several seconds of deafening silence, the dragon witch said, “They’ll only remember once they’re reminded of their love. That’s as far as I know.”

Roman was satisfied. He charged, slashing his sword until he heard a thud as the dragon witch’s body fell onto the grass in front of him. He felt nothing about it. She would regenerate after a week.

“Ladies and germs, give some applause for Roman’s giant ego!” a familiar voice announced behind him.

_ Remus. _

Any satisfaction Roman felt earlier immediately fizzled out. He swirled around to come face to face with his brother.

His brother who didn’t remember when he and Logan were in love.

“Remus, I-”

“Oh, no need to clarify, bro-bro! I know your self-confidence is even smaller than your dick! Which is saying a lot!” Remus cackled, and Roman felt his chest constrict.

The dick joke didn’t bother him. The jab at his confidence didn’t bother him  _ too _ much. But he figured his brother would at least remember the good times they had growing up. His love for Logan wasn’t contingent on Roman.

But he’d read that incantation that Logan found.  _ Love for the light _ didn’t have to mean romantic love.

He sunk out of the Imagination into his room.

- ⍟ -

Roman, Logan had noticed, was a great deal quieter after he found out who had done it. Not only that, he had become a great deal more irritable. And it frustrated Logan to no end. Roman had been getting better as time wore on, so couldn’t understand what could have possibly driven him to relapse like this. Even Patton had cheered up slightly (it’s amazing what a little hope can do to a person).

He had confessed about his encounter with the dragon witch and the cryptic solution she had given. They did their best with the information they had. Roman wasn’t entirely mentally present for the entire conversation, despite the fact that he had been narrating the entire encounter. Logan didn’t miss the way Roman glanced up at him briefly before looking back down at his hands.

It all came to a head when Roman snapped at Logan over something minor at breakfast.

And then Logan got reminded of why he spent all of that time in his room researching a solution in the first place.

“Roman, you are acting like a child. Have you ever stopped to consider the fact that the rest of us are going through the same situation you are,” Logan seethed, standing up from his seat at the table.

“Frankly, Pocket Protector, no I haven’t! Because none of you are!” Roman shouted.

“Just because Virgil was your husband doesn’t mean that it hurts any less for us,  _ Princey _ ,” he spat.

“Well, you aren’t the only one who lost Remus!” Roman clapped a hand over his mouth.

The kitchen grew quiet. Too quiet for Logan’s liking, and that was coming from him.

“Ro, kiddo…” Patton cooed, reaching towards the princely side, who immediately flinched away from him.

At the flash of hurt in Patton’s expression, Roman mumbled, “Pat, I’m fine”

“Falsehood,” Logan stated simply.

Roman only sighed in response.

“I apologize for the way I reacted. I did not take into account that you lost your brother as well,” Logan conceded, hoping that would draw some sort of verbal response.

“I’m sorry too. I… I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that,” Roman sighed, curling in on himself. “Fuck, why am I such a mess?”

Patton moved over to Roman’s side and pulled him into a hug. Surprising everyone, including himself, Logan joined the hug as well. Eventually, one of them broke down (they couldn’t remember who) and soon enough all of them were crying. Patton was the first to pull away from the hug, after their sobbing had reduced to sniffles.

“I think the three of us need to have a movie night,” Patton sighed, flashing a strained smile.

“Patton, it’s 10:00 in the morning,” Logan remarked, wiping at his eyes and pulling himself out of the hug as well.

“Well, I don’t exactly feel like my Princely self right now, so I wouldn’t mind an impromptu movie morning,” Roman said, stretching.

Patton’s smile shifted into something slightly more genuine as he made his way over the couch and turned on the television, turning around and patting the empty space next to him. Roman plopped down next to Patton and, deciding he had nothing better to do, Logan joined soon after.

They watched movies till the evening, keenly aware that they were missing three other people.

- ⍟ -

It had been four years, and they were still no closer to saving the ones they loved. Thomas had created a name for himself on the internet by that point, even including the sides in his new series.

Logan hated it.

As each new dark side was introduced, each of them earned a room in the light side. And that meant each of them having to watch the loves of their lives look on in disgust. Logan much preferred it when they each stayed in their separate sections of the mindscape. At least that didn’t hurt as much as this did.

Logan had come down from his room (after Roman had broken down that morning, Logan resolved to start researching again, this time for a cure) to see Remus milling about the kitchen, spattering blood onto the walls. He would have gladly avoided lingering in the kitchen and went straight to the living room had Remus not looked up and sneered.

“Looks like the nerdy wolverine finally emerged from his cave! Was being a social recluse too much of a pain in the butthole, or did you just decide that everyone needed to be bored by your existence?” Remus asked, summoning his mace and twirling it idly.

Logan simply sighed and went to the living room, sitting down onto the couch and turning on the tv.

_ Don’t listen to him, he doesn’t really mean it. Don’t think about how you used to hold him. Don’t don’t  _ **_don’t_ ** .

“Oh look at that! I hit a nerve. You should see your face right now, it looks like you ate some bad deodorant,” Remus continued, and Logan pretended not to hear it as he scrolled through the endless array of movies and shows.

The hand holding the remote shook slightly, but he wouldn’t let Remus’ comments get to him. He fidgeted with his engagement ring. He had dealt with the crushing loneliness before. This was simply another set of obstacles he needed to take care of. They would find a way to break the curse and-

“Actually, you always look like you ate bad deodorant. I guess that comes with being the side with the biggest stick shoved up their-”

“Enough, Remus!” Logan shouted.

Remus only cackled in response. And Logan felt tears prick at the back of his eyes.

“I’m an illogical fool. I- I can’t break this stupid-” he spluttered.

He stood up, yanked his engagement ring off, and threw it on the ground before running back to his room.

_ You really thought you could break this curse? _

_ Pathetic. _

_ You only managed to come by that incantation by chance. _

He slammed his door shut and his whole body shook with the force of his sobs. There was a pounding in his head, and he wanted it to stop, stop,  _ stop _ -

“Logan! Logan please open the door!”

_ What was Remus doing here? _

Logan was not ready to get insulted even more, especially not in the familiar safety of his own room.

“Raven, please, can I come in?” Remus pleaded.

_ Raven _ . Logan hadn’t been called Raven in four years.

He ran to his door and yanked it open to reveal a crying Remus. He held something small and metallic in his hand.  _ His ring _ .

“Raven… I’m so sorry! Fuck- I didn’t- I’m sorry!,” Remus wailed, curling in on himself.

Instinctually, as if it had only been days and not years since he’d done it, Logan wrapped his arms around Remus’s waist and hugged tightly, sobbing.

“Please… please tell me this is real. I- I don’t want to be dreaming. Do you really remember?” Logan asked, begging that he wouldn’t wake up before he got a response.

“I remember. This is real. Logan, I’m so sorry,” Remus sobbed, clinging tighter.

Logan only pulled back from the hug to kiss him, each of their tears tasting salty on his tongue. But it didn’t matter because Remus was here, he was  _ here _ .

- ⍟-

Remus joined their breakfast setup from then on. He and Roman made up, with a lot of crying and apologizing. And things were better.

At least, better than him hating Logan.

Once Virgil and Janus found out that he didn’t exactly hate the light sides as much as they did, they weren’t too keen on letting him stick around. And things typically didn’t faze Remus, but this stung. He had gone to his room and smashed his mace into every single piece of furniture he had before breaking down in tears, which was where Logan found him.

After a few days of moping in his trashed room and sleeping on the floor, Logan had decided that if they were engaged, they might as well get a room together. And Remus made an obligatory dirty joke (he’s gotta stay on brand) and grinned when Logan rolled his eyes fondly and started sleeping in Logan’s room with him.

Or technically, sleeping with Logan in  _ their _ room.

But that didn’t diminish any of his shitty feelings. Logan told him that Remus remembering was an ‘anomaly with multiple variables that could have influenced the result, and could not be narrowed down to a singular source. Performing an experiment in this scenario is impossible and would raise ethical questions, as it would involve administering the curse on the test subjects’.

In other words, none of the others had a fucking clue because it was a lucky accident.

Remus did what he did best when having an ongoing mental breakdown; he created. He rose up in the commons and summoned a stack of paper, various art supplies, and his cellphone. He blasted something Patton would definitely tell him off for if he came into the kitchen and began scribbling things onto the various sheets of paper. His drawings were gory and bloody, just the way he liked them.

“Oh hey Remus! What- oh…” he heard Patton say behind him.

He turned around to give a noncommittal wave to the moral side, the look of fear he had not unexpected. What he didn’t understand was why Patton stayed frozen in his spot instead of heading to the kitchen and baking something to repress whatever garish thing Remus had been making. He didn’t think much of it, heading back to his illustrations, when a smooth voice above him crooned.

“Enjoying yourself, Remus?”

Oh.

“Double D! Didn’t realize you would slither your way up here. Did you finally miss our nightly sexcapades?” Remus teased, with more bite than before.

Janus didn’t pay him much mind, simply scoffing a little before glancing up at Patton with a glare. Somehow, the other side stiffened even further.

Remus didn’t know how to diffuse the situation. That wasn’t really his specialty. But he did get up, summoning his mace behind his back. The tension coated the room like thick sludge.

“What are you doing here Janus?” Patton whispered. His hands were shaking.

“I came to see what compelled Remus to suddenly betray us. I’m still trying to find the reason, apparently,” Janus replied, eyes never leaving Patton.

Remus adjusted his grip on his mace before growling, “Maybe I realized we have better things to do than hate the light sides for no real reason.”

“Remus. I didn’t realize you grew a conscience all of a sudden,” Janus hissed.

“At least I have one, asshole,” Remus spat, pulling his mace out from behind him and holding out. A warning.

Janus glanced down at the mace and then back up at Patton, and Remus swore he looked angrier.

Maybe Patton noticed it too, because he locked eyes with Remus, his eyes almost pleading. But unfortunately for him, Remus had no idea what he was asking of him.

“While I’m thoroughly enjoying the conversation, Remus, I’m afraid I would like to speak to Patton alone,” Janus crooned. Remus wanted to grab him by the neck and shake him until the smugness left his voice.

“Like hell I-”

“Actually Remus, “ Patton interrupted, “I think I have something to say to Janus as well.”

The realization rammed into him like a train.

“Sure thing daddy! If he gives you any trouble just call me, yeah?” Remus’ voice grew soft towards the end of the sentence.

He sunk out, but not before walking around the couch to give Patton’s shoulder a small squeeze.

He hoped whatever Patton had planned to jog Janus’ memory was good, for Patton’s sake and his.

- ⍟-

Patton felt his stomach twist as Remus sunk out and left him alone with Janus.

He loved this man once. He still loves him.

And he didn’t know what he would do if Janus didn’t remember after this.

“Janus I… I don’t exactly know how to say this I-” Patton fumbled, twisting the sleeves of his cardigan.

“Just admit what you did to Remus and we can move on,” Janus spat, some of his composure slipping.

Ice crawled up Patton’s spine. “What?”

“Strange. You’re not lying. Then who was it then? Logan? Roman?” Janus asked.

He stalked closer to Patton and the moral side’s heart squeezed.

“Janus, please we can figure this out, it's not what you think!” Patton cried.

“Then what am I supposed to think, hm?” Patton couldn’t bear looking his boyfriend in the eye at this point.

The little box in his pocket dug into his skin. He dug it out of his pocket and stared at it, not caring that the person who was going to give it to him was standing right there.

_ He was going to propose to me,  _ Patton’s thoughts wailed, and he clutched it tighter.

“You… you don’t even remember this!” he sobbed, frantically waving the box in Janus’ direction. “You don’t… remember any of times you told me you loved me or- or when you wiped away my tears you-”

Letting out a guttural yell, he tossed the ring box to the ground, shrinking in on himself. He cried buckets when Janus first lost his memory but this was somehow worse. At least then, he could live with knowing that he was doing the best he could. Now, that fact just made him feel like he failed his boyfriend.

“Patton,” Janus whispered, and Patton swore he could hear Janus’ voice shake. “Patton, my love, can you look at me?”

Patton gasped a little before daring to glance in Janus’ direction once more, and felt his heart drop when he saw that Janus was holding an open ring box and was staring at Patton with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Janus?” Patton asked, his voice shaking as he dared to hope.

At that, Janus enveloped Patton in a hug, shaking with tears.

“My dove, I’m sorry.” The lying side clung tighter to Patton’s arms

Patton started sobbing once more, holding Janus and whispering that it was ok.

And it would be.

He had the love of his life back.

- ⍟-

Roman was happy for the other sides. He really was. Even having Remus back was a relief.

But despite it all, he missed Virgil more than anything. Seeing the other two sides with their partners and still not having his back stung most of all. Virgil was his husband, the light of his life. They promised to be there for each other no matter what.

Roman couldn’t help but feel like he hadn’t been there for Virgil enough. 

The other sides weren’t oblivious to Roman’s unhappiness. Remus invited him to the imagination to fight monsters more often, to try and draw his mind away from things. Patton always baked his favorite cookies to cheer him up. Logan was always up for a debate over poetry or literature. He appreciated the sentiment. But it was never enough.

He spent a lot of time in the living room, watching movies that he never really enjoyed but he thought Virgil would. He always ended up crying by the end of them, even if the movie wasn’t particularly emotional.

Patton even suggested he go see Picani, just to get through the situation a bit better. He didn’t have the heart to tell Patton that he was seeing Picani regularly.

It didn’t take long for all of the sides to address his behavior.

“Roman, no part of this situation will be solved if you react to it this way.” Logan’s voice was gentle, probably because he was afraid Roman would snap at him like he did all those years ago.

“I know it’s just- if I had some sort of  _ clue _ to how you guys remembered then maybe I could save my husband,” Roman murmured.

The other four only exchanged sad glances at one another.

“Well, we aren’t entirely sure, kiddo. I only decided to save Janus on a whim and Logan wasn’t even expecting Remus to remember…” Patton sighed, leaning onto his fiance’s (Janus had proposed immediately after he came to) shoulder.

“In which case… I’ll go down to the dark side tomorrow.” The other sides went pale.

“Roman don’t you think that's a bit hasty? After all, we don’t know how Virgil might react to you being the first face that he sees after I left,” Janus warned.

The thought didn’t scare him as much as he should. Frankly, his main concern was that Virgil was alone in the dark side. He knew Virgil didn’t really do well alone and someone had to be there for him, even if that someone was his husband who he didn’t remember because of a curse.

“I have to try something. I’ve been waiting for four years for something,  _ anything _ that could save him. And… and if after all this time, you guys could do it, then I have a chance. Fuck, I’m willing to try anything at this point,” Roman groaned, running a hand through his hair.

It was pitifully silent in the common room.

“Then I wish you luck,” Logan said, and he glanced over at Roman with a small smile.

All of the others nodded their agreement.

Roman was thankful for their encouragement. Now the hard part was bringing Virgil back.

- ⍟-

Tomorrow was sooner than Roman had expected. All of the confidence in his abilities had flown out the window the moment he was genuinely faced with the fact that he was going to try and jog Virgil’s memory. But he couldn’t back out now. At least, he felt like he couldn’t.

He shook the thought away. Virgil needed him. There was no time for cold feet. The door to the imagination glared back at him, taunting him to go in and cross over to the dark side of the imagination. Roman took in a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The sun shined high in the sky. The meadow near his castle was picturesque, several deer grazing among the flowers. It was beautiful.

It was too beautiful for the situation.

As he tread across the Imagination to the dark side, he felt a twinge of wistfulness as he gazed at the castle. He and Virgil had made a room for themselves in that castle. Even though he knew he had to go to the dark side and save Virgil, his heart screamed at him to go visit the room at least one time. He glanced over at the entrance to the dark side. It was still a ways away, but Roman could get there fast enough. Roman turned toward the castle and 

The outside of the castle was pristine. Roman could never bring himself to let it waste away, even though he rarely went in it anymore. The memories of times gone by were still there and an irrational part of him thought that, if it wore away, there would be no chance to bring the love of his life back. He pulled open the grand oak doors, taking in the dusty interior. The nostalgia of coming back made his heart clench.

He walked past the rows and rows of rooms that he took hours and hours to build before pausing in front of the one door that didn’t fit along with the rest. Purple and red with a red stormcloud in the center. Roman almost cried the moment he found it. He reached a hand out and hesitated to open it before setting it on the doorknob, creaking it open, and stepped in.

The room was just like he had left it the day Virgil and the others had left for the dark side.

He was so preoccupied with how the room looked that he didn’t notice the side sitting on the bed.

“ _ You! _ ” Virgil hissed.

Roman’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“Virgil I-”

“No! You don’t get to… to twist me to your will like you did with Remus and Janus. I’m not going to fall for shit like that!” he spat, and Roman yelped as the door slammed behind him.

The lock clicked into place, and when Roman tried to turn it back, it stayed shut.

He was trapped.

He swirled around to face Virgil, who was glaring at Roman the same way he did when he first left Roman. He kept reminding himself that this wasn’t Virgil, this was the curse, and that the real Virgil would never hurt him so he had no real reason to be afraid.

But something dark and shadowy was emanating off of Virgil’s fingertips and Roman couldn’t help but feel dread coil around him.

“Do you know what my biggest fear is, Princey?” Virgil asked, although it sounded more like a threat.

Roman knew, but he didn’t think Virgil would appreciate him answering that.

“It’s loneliness. And guess what you did by taking the only two friends I had away from me?” Roman’s chest squeezed, because of  _ course _ Remus and Janus leaving would hit a sore spot for him, Roman should have come for Virgil sooner.

“Stormcloud…” Roman whispered.

“Shut up! I don’t care what you have to say. I’m going to make things your worst nightmare… literally,” Virgil snarled, and in any other situation, Roman would have laughed at the last part.

“Stormcloud please I know you’re mad at me, you have every right to be,” Roman pleaded, watching as the shadows from Virgil’s fingertips spread across the room. It was getting dark. Roman hated the dark.

“If… if I had been there for you when you needed me, if I had just held a little bit closer that night maybe you would have been cursed.” He laughed bitterly. “That’s stupid to think, right? That I’m somehow more powerful than a curse?”

The shadows had crawled up the walls now. Roman felt his heart rate pick up even more. He really hated the dark.

“V-Virge I- I miss you so much and… fuck- this won’t even work will it? Just… darling, I miss my husband. I miss the person who I held in my arms during movie nights. I miss the Virgil who would belt emo music when he thought no one was looking, the Virgil who was so scared all the time and yet so brave, I….” Roman trailed off the moment the shadows grew so much that it plunged the room into darkness.

_ Oh no. _

Roman’s breath caught in his chest as he swirled around to see if there was any light at all. But it was just him. And the darkness. And Virgil. Or was Virgil even still here and was it something else. He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t

He twisted his wedding ring around his finger in an effort to keep calm, but it was dark, and couldn’t see anything and he swore he heard something move behind him. Something wooshed past Roman’s ear, and he flinched hard enough that he yanked off his wedding ring on accident.

He gasped and collapsed to the ground, frantically scrabbling at the ground to get it back before whatever was in the room with him got to it first. He felt his hand brush against something that felt like skin and reeled back.

And suddenly it was bright again and Virgil was in front of him and he was saying  _ something _ but Roman was blinking at how unfocused his eyes were and it took him a minute to see that Virgil was crying.

“Stormcloud?” Roman croaked, reaching out to wipe his tears away, before thinking better of it and pulling his hand away.

“Oh,  _ Ro _ …” Virgil said softly, setting his hand on Roman’s cheek and wiping away at a tear that Roman barely even realized was falling out of his eye.

He was more preoccupied with the fact that Virgil had called him Ro. That was his nickname for Roman that he only ever used when they were alone, back when they were together.

“Virgil? Are you…?” Roman asked, feeling something bloom in his chest.

Virgil only nodded, let out a broken sob.

And that was enough for Roman to pull him in for a teary kiss, sobbing as Virgil kissed back.

And he knew things would be ok. Because he had the love of his life back.

They all would be ok, in time. They were a family again.

They were whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO AS IT TURNS OUT TRYNG TO FIT 15,000 WORDS OF PLOT INTO A SINGULAR ONESHOT WOULD TAKE A LONG TIME! SERIOUSLY NEVER GOING TO TRY THAT AGAIN HOLY SHIT.  
> That being said, hey! How are you guys? Currently waving goodbye to my Sanders Sides hyperfixating and inviting in my Owl House one (I have a oneshot that I'm writing that I will post on my own account in case anyone is interested). I will still be writing for Sanders Sides (this book and my multichapter fic, Nagaraja), but as of right now, that's the only thing from me. I loved my time here in the Sanders Sides fandom, and with you guys, and I hope you stick with me and my writing from here on out!  
> Love,  
> Rarka


End file.
